dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Archivo:Elsa Kopf - IF
Descripción 만약에 한미모의 남편은 송수혁? 구해준? IF... 더 해피엔딩 OST '엘사 코프' - "IF" 만약에 한미모의 남편이 송수혁이라면? 만약에 한미모의 남편이 구해준이라면? 시청자들이 두 매력적인 남자들 사이에서 행복한 고민을 하는 동안, 한미모의 어린 시절 송수혁이 친해질 수 없었던 회상씬과 한미모, 구해준의 달달 밀착을 보고 고민하는 송수혁의 씬에서 나온 배경음악이 큰 궁금증을 불러 모으고 있다 그 동안 "아름다운 나의 신부", "처음이라서" 등의 드라마에서 폭신한 뭉게구름 같은 프렌치 감성으로 인기를 모은 OST 요정 '엘사 코프' 의 "IF" 가 바로 그 곡이다. 프랑스에서 활동하며 솔로 앨범을 발표하며 활동하고 있던 엘사는 한국 OST에서 프렌치 여가수만이 보여줄 수 있는 감성적 코드와 분위기로 이번 곡 "IF" 에서도 큰 인기몰이가 될 예정이다. '엘사' 의 곡 소화능력과 분위기, 음색을 항상 각별히 여기던 "한 번 더 해피엔딩" 의 '남혜승' 음악감독은 이번 OST에도 '엘사' 를 참여시키기로 결심하고 한국과 프랑스를 연결하는 긴 대화와 교감 속에 이번 곡 작업을 진행할 수 있었다. 녹음은 '남혜승' 감독과 OST 팀이 있는 서울 상암동 스튜디오와 엘사가 있는 프랑스 파리의 스튜디오에서 같이 진행되었는데 무려 20시간에 걸친 대화와 가창 그리고 작업으로 이 곡이 완성되었다. 두 장소가 멀리 떨어져있는 핸디캡을 극복하기 위해 녹음 시작 전 드라마에 대한 많은 이해와 교감을 바탕으로 작업이 시작되었지만, 장거리에 따른 어려움으로 긴 시간이 소요되었다. 그러나 3회분과 4회분의 드라마 영상에 녹아 들어 간 듯한 곡 완성은 그 모든 어려움과 힘든 시간을 상쇄하고도 남음이 있다. If I just stay here while the sun sets If your frozen heart could see me in the dark If I'm still feeling blue as you sometimes do.. Would you say to me that I was in your heart all along? If you find me here someday.. 만약 해가지는 동안 내가 그저 여기에 있는다면, 네 얼어붙은 마음이 어둠 속에서 날 볼 수 있다면, 그리고, 네가 때때로 그렇듯, 내가 아직 울적하다면, 그 동안 네 마음속에 내가 있었다고 말해 줄거니? 언젠가 네가 이곳에서 날 찾는다면 말이야. I always was a dreamer Wished for a rose in December If you remember my voice, my promise I will sing with a bluebird, kiss the rain, the bird If you're coming closer like a mellow dream 난 언제나 몽상가였어. 12월에도 장미를 꿈꿨지. 만약 네가 내 목소리와, 내 약속을 기억한다면, 그리고 네가 달콤한 꿈처럼 여기로 가까이 오는 중이라면, 나는 파랑새와 노래하고, 비와 새에게 입 맞출 거야 A little, little bit of love in my seventeen so sweet A little, little bit of tears in my lonely heart once again longing for a breeze, for a rose and kisses for a little bit of you 너무나 달콤했던 내 17살의 약간의 사랑과 다시 산들바람과, 장미와 키스들을 그리워하는 내 외로운 마음속 약간의 눈물들.. When you appear in my own dream, in the twilight Please tell me of your eyes, of your lies When you appear in my dream 해질녘의 내 꿈속에 찾아와서 네 눈과 네 거짓말들에 대해 말해줘. 내 꿈에 네가 나온다면 말이야.. Come find me down in the deep blue sea Come figure me out in this sweet melody of the rain If you want me for real 깊고 푸른 바다 속으로 날 찾으러 와 이 달콤한 비의 멜로디 안에서 날 알아 맞춰봐 네가 날 진심으로 원한다면 말이야. If a little, little bit of love is waiting for Why don't you come a little closer here if you're ready for In my heart now I see a girl dancing all day in the rain singing for a fallen star 만약 작은사랑이 아직 우릴 기다리고 있고, 네가 준비되었다면 조금만 더 가까이와 지금 내 마음속엔 한 소녀가 보여. 빗속에서 종일 춤추고, 떨어진 별을 위해 노래하는 소녀가.. 다시 한번 사랑에 빠져들고 그 사랑에 조금씩 확신을 가져가는 주인공들의 마음을 알려주는 이 곡 "IF" 는 2월 4일 모든 음원사이트에서 전격 공개될 예정이며, 오프라인 앨범은 2월 말 발매된다. "소울메이트", "별을 따다줘" 등의 OST를 제작한 칠리뮤직코리아가 제작했다. (ⓒ Presented by Chili Music Korea) Categoría:Vídeos